Giving Myself To The Ashes
by moirag
Summary: [ONE SHOT] [CLOUD X TIFA] Cloud calls Tifa to Aeris's church a few years after the events of Advent Children. He's dying.


ClouTi. From Cloud to Tifa.  
Just a little thing I wrote.

I don't own Square Enix.

The music that inspired this was "Short Stories With Tragic Endings" by From Autumn To Ashes + "Don't Fear The Reaper" by The Blue Oyster Cult.

* * *

"Cloud!" Tifa hurried herself over to the center of the flower field in Aeris's church, to find a blood covered Cloud. His face was scratched up, his arm bloody, his black top was soaked, his sword thrown to the side somewhere. She sat on the ground next to his body, his arms out like he was going to hug the world.

"He You're not really hurt, not again. Not after we got you back--" Tifa started to find herself choking on her words.

"Shh, it's alright. I asked you to come here for a reason," Cloud said, interrupting her concern.

"Oh, right," Tifa said, relaxing her body a bit. Cloud was going to be okay, right?

"I don't think I have much--" he cringed, putting his hand over a wound in his stomach, "I don't have much time." He gave her a piece of paper, a smile on his face. "Read this. But not now, later," he said, trying to sit up. Tifa shook her head no, and then told him to put his head in her lap. He got over himself, and did what he was told.

"Tifa, what is life?" He asked, looking up at the girl who was folding up the paper he gave her.

"A dream," she responded, not exactly looking him in the eye. She started to play with his hair, she looked at the flowers around them. _Her_ flowers. Tifa sighed.

"A dream? Really? When can I wake up..." Cloud smirked, closing his eyes. "I think that life, it's not about the cycle, it's what's behind the cycle."

"What do you mean?" Tifa responded, tracing her fingers along his face.

"Did you ever think what happens after you die?"

"I do everyday."

"What do you think happens, Tifa?"

"I think that we're just lost souls. Our planet is just another stepping stone in the real grand scheme of things,' Tifa shook her head, "But who am I kidding. For all we know, chochobos could be gods in disguise or something."

"Don't doubt yourself, Tifa," Cloud said.

"What do you think happens?"

"I think that we all have our place in the next life. Where, I don't know, but hey, you just never know what is out there." Cloud cringed again, holding his stab wound. "What will happen to me?"

"The same thing that happens to all of us, Cloud. But you, you'll be okay wherever you go."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're much stronger than you know."

"Oh."

"Cloud, people die everyday. Thousands upon thousands, and you never hear their names. They're just another lost soul. But you, you're a legend. Legends do die, but they also live on."

"I see what you mean."

"Tifa?"

"Yeah?"

"You can read that letter now, I'm getting tired," Cloud said. Tifa made a face.

"Don't fall asleep. You wont wake up--"

"Don't worry about me."

"But--"

"No, just don't. Tifa, don't change," Cloud said, closing his eyes. Tifa took his hand in hers, and squeezed it. He squeezed back, wrapping his fingers in hers.

"I'm an idiot," Cloud said, laughing lightly.

"Why is that?" Tifa said, her voice getting small. Tears started to fill her eyes, and she started to choke a bit.

"You'll understand later," Cloud replied, squeezing his hand tighter. They stayed there, five minutes in silence, until, he stopped holding her back. He let go of her hand.

Tifa started to sniffle, and pulled the letter of the ground next to her.

You have no clue.

You have no clue how much this is needed right now, you and I, that is.

And I know that my words seem fake, deluded with the past.

I wont break you -- I promise I wont.

You have no clue how perfect you are.

You have no clue how blind I was to see this before.

I've been forgiven, but by what, I don't know.

So please, join me.

We can be the family now, the one you've dreamed about.

The one that you've always wanted.

I'm done being selfish, I'm done being alone.

Words can't help -- I just want you here, in my arms.

I'm sorry for making you wait.

I cherish you -- take my hand.

You're not aware of what you do.


End file.
